


【新愛】七夕賀

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 不拆不逆, 父子年下, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: “是父親的教導產生了我，您說過我讓你驕傲，這也正是我一直以來的目標，是我的榮耀……那些不相干的人想拿這成果去滿足他們自己，我覺得十分不快。”
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 3





	【新愛】七夕賀

**Author's Note:**

> 內含：還沒表白的新希，出於作者私心的病弱老愛，

書房的門沒有關，燈光斜斜照進太陽落下之後略顯昏暗的長廊，亮了門前的一小片地毯。

看見光亮時新希立刻放輕腳步，他身材高大卻不笨重，走廊上只剩下室內拖鞋和地毯接觸的細小摩擦聲，只有集中注意的人能察覺。

他悄悄來到門邊，停在陰影裡，腳趾尖抵著光亮的邊緣，側耳傾聽。

書房是他的父親在家辦公的所在。我愛羅很少將工作帶出這房間，這也代表他耗費很多時間在這裡。新希多年來已經習慣了，回家放下書包，換過衣服，來到書房找他的父親。

小時候他會直接推門跑進去，站在桌前有模有樣的問好，毫不掩飾急切。大概直到九歲左右，他忽然意識到這很無禮，並且學會了敲門。

那之後我愛羅就不再闔上書房的門了，只是虛掩。

新希聽見鋼筆劃過紙面的聲音，銳利果斷；聽見紙張被翻動，聲如振翅。他的父親輕聲咳嗽，新希能在腦中描繪他如何用右手書寫，另一隻手因疲倦輕輕扶著太陽穴。他微垂的眼眸，眼下的陰影……

“是新希嗎？”我愛羅的聲音響起，平靜地融進寂靜裡。

新希閉了閉眼，將雙手背在身後走進去。“父親。”他迅速開口，好像剛才在門外磨蹭的不是他，“我能和你說話嗎？”

我愛羅的手指攀在黑色筆身上，另一手扶在額際──和新希想像的一樣。他微微側著臉，抬眼看打斷他工作的養子，“你等不及晚餐嗎？”

“我有些事想說。”新希說，“有人讓我感到困擾，我想知道父親的看法。”

我愛羅在他說上半句的時候就開始收拾桌面，將文件分別推到兩旁，在其中幾份做上額外記號，“你說。”他向新希點頭。

新希淺淺吸了口氣，“今天是情人節。學校有人向我告白。”

我愛羅看向桌上的日曆，它是純為辦公的設計，情人節沒有被標明；他又看向新希，他很高，肩膀寬闊，眼眸明亮銳利。我愛羅注意到他像小孩子一樣背著手。但他不是小孩，不再是了，他是個英俊的年輕人。

所以日子是對的──情人節；人也是合理的──一個有吸引力的年輕人，我愛羅看不出問題所在。

新希抿著唇，神情看起來有相當程度的惱怒：“我不明白他們為什麼喜歡我。”

我愛羅吃了一驚，完全沒料到這種不自信的話會出自他兒子口中。他一下嚴肅起來，鄭重其事地說：“你很好，新希。有人喜歡你是很尋常的事。”

新希的目光彷彿閃了一下，我愛羅沒來得及解讀，“我知道我很優秀。”他語氣中的倨傲讓我愛羅鬆了口氣，“我不明白的是，我的優秀和他們有什麼關係？”

奇妙的，只用了幾次眨眼的時間，我愛羅就理解了這個男孩的意思。

我愛羅自己，大半的人生都在努力成為更好的人，以求得到他人的喜愛與認同。

但他理解新希的想法。和他不一樣，新希從來不曾，恐怕以後也不會，將「得到他人認同」做為動力與目標。

旁人因他的種種優秀之處而生的喜愛，對他沒有任何意義。

“但是，大多數人就是喜歡優秀的人。”我愛羅半是好笑，半是實事求是地說，“我也見過一些人，特別……憐惜弱小，喜歡親近不被看好的人。你比較追求這種感情嗎？”

“那倒也不必。”新希不以為然，“無論哪種都很無聊。”

“......通常我會說，要用珍重的態度對待愛情。不過，如果是特指交往和結婚的那種愛情，那也許是我不太了解的。”我愛羅慢吞吞地說，“所以今天就不說教了。倒是新希，可以再多說點嗎？”

“父親想聽什麼？”

“你的想法。甚麼都行。”

“......我從小到大，一直不覺得父親身邊有任何女性。”新希試探著問：“這十幾年裡，您是真的沒有交往對象嗎？”

“沒有。在有你之前也不曾有。”我愛羅肯定的回答，“我對這類人際關係沒有概念。你似乎有，而且不喜歡。我想知道你的想法。”

“我的想法，並沒有什麼特殊的……事實上，在向我示好的人之中，有幾個是我認為相當優秀的同學。”新希盡力組織著語言，“因此我更不能理解，為什麼會對一個人產生愛意只因為他擁有才能。我尊敬有能力的人，但那是他們自己的幸運與努力，和我有什麼關係？”

“也就是說，能從我的優秀裡得到滿足的，除了我自己，應該只有父親一個人才對。”他收緊背在身後的手，謹慎的選擇用詞：“是父親的教導產生了我，您說過我讓你驕傲，這也正是我一直以來的目標，是我的榮耀……那些不相干的人想拿這成果去滿足他們自己，我覺得十分不快。”

“……”我愛羅不知道該說什麼。當他意識到新希口中的「成果」，是指他自己，新希自己。

誠然世上是有「蘋果怎麼掉也不會離樹太遠(有其父必有其子)」這樣的俗語，說孩子是父母的成果不算無理，但是孩子自認自己是果實，強烈的抗拒被他人摘走──這正常嗎？

相較之下，同樣從這段話裡透出的自視甚高、恃才傲物都不算問題了。不過是年輕天才的基本配置。

我愛羅發現，自己不知道該如何應對如此強烈的情感與思想。這是什麼？孩子對父母的反向佔有慾嗎？社交障礙的一種表現？或者這只是形式較為奇特的榮譽感？

“您好像不太贊同我。”新希觀察著他。我愛羅順著他的目光，發現自己擱在桌上的雙手已經交握至指尖泛白。

他用了幾秒鐘看著自己的手，然後才鬆開，慢慢的說：“你不屬於我，新希。”

某些語境下，這可以是句傷人的話，但他的聲音溫和鄭重，沒留下任何誤解的空間。

“我是父親的孩子。”新希提醒。

“而我為此驕傲，一直都是。但這不代表你屬於我，你可以去享受任何人對你的愛。”

“那麼，如果再加上這個理由呢？”新希早有準備：“──我愛的人只有父親，所以我屬於父親。”

我愛羅持續注視著自己的手，心裡湧上一種奇異的感覺，彷彿昨日重現。那昨日發生在很久以前，他比現在的新希還小，他驚惶失措、迷惑不解的問漩渦鳴人：你為什麼能為了他們做到這種地步？

然後我愛羅得到了那個扭轉他人生的答案，也是現在新希向他訴說的那個詞：愛。

新希愛我。我愛羅迷惑地想。

他知道新希愛他。這本不會比勘九郎對他的愛、或是鹿代對手鞠的愛更讓他不解。

但是新希說，他不僅是名單上的第一位，更是唯一一位。

“你還有好朋友。”我愛羅想起來：“荒矢和夜土？”

“我重視他們，但要說愛的話未免誇大。”

我愛羅覺得新希說自己屬於他的那部分比較誇張。

“你還年輕，新希。你有很多時間，會遇見很多人，有很多可能等待你去發掘。”喉嚨有股澀意，我愛羅摀著嘴唇悶悶咳了幾聲，接著說：“這是我自身的經歷，不是說教。想想看，新希，我二十歲的時候不曾想過我會收養你，而現在你是我最重要的人。”

年輕人眉眼一動，首次軟下些許凌厲。

“你也會遇到讓你覺得值得愛的人。只不過現在的你還不能想像。”

──我愛羅這麼說完，眼睜睜看著他的孩子再次瞇起眼，剛軟下的神色又冷了。

一陣沉默後，新希開口，意外的平靜：“我能想像我會把感情給予怎樣的人。條件很清晰：那個人全心全意為我打算，把我放在他自身之前；他要解答我的疑問，包容我的不足，平等尊重的對待我；無論何時何地，他要放下手邊的事優先回應我的需求……”

他罕見的滔滔不絕，我愛羅起先想說這些要求略嫌無理任性，聽著聽著就醒悟過來，“新希……”

“最重要的是。”新希加重語氣，連眼神也變得強硬。他抬手覆住自己的左半張臉，遮住了眼睛和額頭：“那個人必須看過這塊胎記最醜陋的樣子。”

新希的臉龐左側有大片胎記，從髮根一路覆蓋到下巴，呈現某種深紅的肉色。他稍微長大一點之後胎記逐漸變淡，加上膚色變深，如今多數人根本不會注意到他面部的不諧。即使注意到，也可能只以為他做日光浴沒擦勻防曬乳。

我愛羅當然看過它。它就是新希需要被收養的原因之一。

“新希。”我愛羅嘆息，大多是在責備新希不該說那塊胎記醜陋，至少他從來不覺得新希醜。

至於新希提出的標準完全是在描述他，這一點，我愛羅不知道該從何開始反駁。

“你不能用我做標準。”最後他說，“我是例外，我是你的父親。”

“你不是！”新希脫口而出，隨即抿緊嘴唇，好像被自己說的話嚇著了，但還是梗著脖子說：“你沒有生下我，沒有一個名為母親的女人把我們連繫在一起。你對我沒有義務，你只是選擇了我，現在我選擇你。這有什麼不對，父親？”

“這件事沒有孰對孰錯，只是不需要做到如此的程度。。”我愛羅說。對比逐漸激動的新希，他的神態沒有什麼變化，仍然是不焦不躁，溫和的困惑，看起來也沒有將新希剛才那句話放在心上，“不要只是看著我，看看那些素未謀面的人──我一直都這麼告訴你。”

新希短促的嘆氣，“這是我沒有聽從父親教誨的唯一一件事。”不，其實你也沒那麼乖。我愛羅默默想，“但是我到現在為止，不是一直都做得不錯嗎？”

“我明白父親的擔憂，但是請恕我直言──真正不能想像的人，是父親你。”

“什麼？”

“這世上的人事物，在親身遇見之前當然是無從想像的。父親也不敢說您已經見過了世上的每一種人吧。”新希一下嚴肅起來，從心浮氣躁到胸有成竹，轉變得有些突兀：“只要在你身邊就能滿足，父親從來沒有見過這樣的人吧？”

“什麼？”我愛羅重複，完全沒有跟上新希的節奏。

“父親認為擁有更多親近的人，和許多人建立聯繫是得到幸福的途徑，您自身和您見過的人都是這樣。我想您沒有見過只要得到一個人的愛就能幸福的人。即使有，您也不是那一個人。”新希的語速很快，一口氣說到這裡才終於停下來，不是為了喘氣，而是用更加專注的眼神看著我愛羅：“那麼父親能否想像一下，有些人，只要擁有你的愛就能滿足，你的認同與否定能左右他對自己的評價，你一個人對他來說比世上的任何人更重要──您現在正在想像嗎，父親？”

年輕人的眼中有火焰，將墨綠色燒灼得更加深沉濃郁：“如果無法想像的話，您只要看著我就好了，因為我就是這樣的人。”

“……啊。”很久以後，我愛羅發出這樣一個音節。

剛才新希說完之後，他就像被凍結了一樣，現在終於回過神，人卻顯得有些遲鈍。我愛羅低下頭，又去看自己的手，掌心裡不知何時，已經被修剪整齊的指甲刺出了一個個月牙。

他低著頭神色莫測，看上去幾乎是空白的。新希也差不多，擰緊了眉只是靜靜注視父親，直到我愛羅抬起頭，對上他的目光，向他點了點頭。

“是啊，每個人都有各自的活法。我為你擔憂得太多並不是好事，也很自負。”我愛羅站起身，繞過桌子到新希身邊之前，還不忘將椅子靠好，“你就照著你的想法做吧，去做你喜歡的事。”他抬手輕輕碰了碰新希臉上的胎記，“不過也不要忘記，生存之道是可以改變的。”

新希又有點迷糊了。因為父親用溫柔的眼神看著他，碰觸臉頰的手也很慈愛，而且，父親對表白的回應著實清爽到讓人摸不著頭腦……

“晚飯該好了，去餐廳吧。”我愛羅說。

“請等一下……！”新希叫住他，倉促間沒有多做思考，直接伸出一直背在身後的手，將一個盆栽捧到父親眼前。那是一球仙人掌，頂端開著與本體圓胖的形狀甚是不同的雅緻花朵。

“今天有很多人送我禮物，我也想送父親什麼，因此放學路上去了花店。”新希解釋。小巧的盆栽在他手裡顯得更小，我愛羅笑了起來，同樣伸出雙手接過，用指尖碰觸花瓣和細絨般的刺，“花店也賣開花的仙人球嗎？真是難得。”

“這不是商品，但我覺得父親一定會喜歡。”新希沒有提自己怎麼說服店主出售，相比起來，更重要的還是：“情人節快樂，父親。”

“我確實很喜歡。”我愛羅小心地捧著意外的禮物，湖綠色的眼中被填滿了滿足：“情人節快樂，新希。”

FIN.


End file.
